


Unaccustomed Warmth

by Kalira



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Morning After, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M, sleepy everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's the morning after and Jung In has to go back to the reality of his life now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This (in its rough draft, and slightly shorter, version) was the first thing I wrote for this OT3 a year ago, right after I finished watching the drama for the first time. It was part of a Music Shuffle challenge, and inspired by the song One Night Man (Ricky Martin).
> 
> I've been meaning to edit/expand it and post it for a little while, but I was inspired to do so as I just finished rewatching the drama (and dragging my dear friend [mikkimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse) into the OT3 feels with me in the process).

Jung In was warm and comfortable and . . . peaceful when he woke, which happened slowly.

He sighed softly as he came a little closer to awareness, wondering why. . . He never woke up feeling this way, never woke up feeling _good_ like this.

The nature of the warmth at his left side resolved itself into an identifiable sensation - if an unfamiliar one - and all at once Jung In . . . remembered.

He turned onto his side, carefully propping himself up on his elbow. He wasn’t quite sure how it had happened - he had been snug and comfortable against Mu Gyul’s side when he fell asleep - but Mu Gyul was now on the other side of Mary, wrapped around her. Mary was tucked against his chest contentedly, one arm wrapped around his waist in return.

Jung In trailed a fingertip lightly up Mary’s bare back, presented towards him if mostly hidden beneath the thick, fluffy coverlet. He pressed his lips together firmly as he controlled himself, and breathed slowly through his nose.

He told himself it was all right - he hadn’t expected . . . anything else. He’d seen them together. He’d known. . .

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He looked at Mu Gyul’s face, peaceful in sleep, and reached for him longingly only to hesitate. He didn’t want to disturb either of them. He should just . . . perhaps he should just go.

Jung In swallowed, carefully pushing himself upright and sliding out from under the blanket in the process, tucking it up a little higher around Mary as he left his place behind her. But after all, he didn’t truly belong in that place. He lingered, there on one knee by the mattress, fingers outstretched and just above his abandoned clothes.

It was . . . hard, harder even than he’d thought it would be. He reminded himself that he had known what it would entail when he’d gotten himself into this last night. It was- It was how his life went, he thought, bowing his head - his already-dishevelled hair fell across his brow, but he ignored it - and closing his eyes again.

He sighed, rocking back on his heels and dragging himself away to retrieve his clothes, rising to pull them on. They were horrendously wrinkled from being somewhat clumsily removed and then abandoned on the floor all night, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed later, and he would have to go . . . home to clean up anyway. Change. Begin the day properly.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to neaten it at least a little, and turned away from the bed with one last lingering look. He didn’t need it. The night was burned into his memory, every bit of it, and he knew . . . he knew he wouldn’t forget the small amount of time he had gotten to spend with-

“Jung In?” Mary’s soft voice broke into his thoughts and startled him. He turned back towards the bed, even as a part of him desperately wanted to be walking out the door. He _should_ be, before this hurt even more, but he couldn’t ignore that voice - couldn’t tell her no, even in this simple way.

Mary was halfway to sitting up, her hair charmingly wild around her face and shoulders, with the blanket pulled up over her chest and her face gone pink. Mu Gyul was still asleep beside her, arm around her waist, little else visible of him save his own still sleekly shiny hair and part of his cheek. “J- Jung In? You. . .” she trailed off, her eyes huge and liquid as she looked up at him.

“Ah, Mary, I-” Jung In had no idea what he’d intended to say when he turned back to her, and he stumbled over his words, licking his lips. He never seemed to know what to say to her. He supposed it would no longer matter now.

“You’re leaving us?” Mary asked sorrowfully, and Jung In felt a conflicting surge of desires - to comfort her, to run from her - for . . . how could she ask that of him? “Jung In, why would you. . .” She gave him a pitiful look.

“I know- I mean,” Jung In hesitated, rubbing his thumb against the side of one knuckle restlessly, focusing on that feeling to ground himself, “this chance, I knew it was- and I’m. . .” he paused, trying to find the correct word; grateful? shocked? “happy,” he chose, with a pang, “but it’s time for . . . I need to-”

“Yah, what?” Mu Gyul mumbled, lifting his head, one eye peeking around Mary and her bundle of blankets. His silky hair was a little messier than usual, and falling into his face as he wriggled a little more, moving to get beyond Mary’s body enough to look up at Jung In properly. “Jung In? Why are you up?”

Jung In put a hand to his face, fingertips pressing between his brows. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.” he said, taking a deep, steadying breath.

“Then you shouldn’t have got out of bed.” Mu Gyul said, huffing. His clear voice was a little throaty, and Jung In thought he might actually see a pout. “Come back.” he said, and Jung In looked at him, and Mary, and . . . and the place where he had been. The stolen - the briefly offered - place.

He held his not-yet-donned shirt closer to himself, swallowing.

“Jung In-ah!” Mu Gyul said, almost a snap. “Just come back here. It’s too early. And it’s cold.” He shivered, tugging a bit of the blanket higher up his arm towards his shoulder, and Mary put one hand down to pet him comfortingly. Jung In took an obedient - and longing - step towards them before he realised he had, and he froze.

Mu Gyul shivered again, but stretched out one arm past Mary and out of the blanket’s shelter anyway, his fingers flicking, beckoning Jung In impatiently. Jung In hesitantly continued his movement back towards the bed, and Mu Gyul smiled slightly at him, encouraging. Mary’s expression brightened as well, and Jung In tested a smile of his own.

Mu Gyul nudged at Mary until she lay back down flat, pinking again, the blanket still hauled up over her, to just shy of her collarbones. She was also now taking up much of the space that Jung In had been lying in before he got up - there wasn’t _that_ much space to begin with, not that it had bothered them the night before - and he wasn’t sure-

“Here.” Mu Gyul offered, with a slightly slanted smile, shifting even closer to Mary and making room by his other side for Jung In. He was momentarily surprised, but he ducked his head, smiling, and moved to Mu Gyul’s side of the bed and the offered place. He hesitated after he dropped the clothes he’d not yet pulled back on, one hand hovering by his waistband. Mu Gyul nodded impatiently, waving a hand, and Jung In fought a blush of his own as he stripped out of his trousers, leaving them on the floor again, and slipped back into bed.

He shivered. It was warm under the thickly-insulated coverlet, and while he hadn’t been _horribly_ uncomfortable, other than his bare feet on the cold concrete . . . this was nice. He inched a little closer to find Mu Gyul relaxed and supple against him already, though tugging him down and into a more comfortable position with confident hands.

Jung In stretched out carefully, tucking the blanket around behind himself as he settled on his right side. Mu Gyul, to his surprise, pressed even closer to him, hand curving over his hip, back still to Mary, who was settling herself comfortably with little wriggles under the heap of the coverlet as well.

“Your feet are cold.” Mu Gyul grumbled, pointy chin nudging against his shoulder. “How are you so warm?” he asked, wriggling against Jung In, one calf hooking over his leg, an expanse of warm, soft skin pressed against Jung In’s body.

“I’m sorry.” Jung In said, almost laughing. “And I don’t know.” he added uncertainly after a brief pause.

“’s nice.” Mu Gyul told Jung In with a distractedly content murmur, even as another shiver ran through his slim body.

Jung In wrapped an arm around him a little more snugly, stroking his back soothingly. The gesture brushed Jung In’s knuckles over the soft curve of Mary’s waist on Mu Gyul’s other side, and he heard her breath catch before she smiled at him over Mu Gyul’s shoulder. Mary slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.

Jung In shivered with pleasure, his toes curling, and pressed close to the slender, solid warmth of Mu Gyul’s body, delighting in the feel of him.

Mu Gyul moaned, nudging his head against Jung In’s comfortably. “Ridiculous.” he mumbled a moment later, already sounding like he was half-asleep. “Leaving.” He huffed, sounding both sleepy _and_ exasperated now and Jung In pressed his lips together, his throat gone suddenly tight.

Mu Gyul hugged him firmly, callused fingertips brushing over Jung In’s skin at the small of his back and leaving a pleasant tingling feeling in their wake. He closed his eyes and took a shallow breath, letting himself relax, piece by piece, his focus caught by Mary’s fingers curled through his and Mu Gyul pressed against him . . . everywhere.


End file.
